fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Strategical Tipz for Newbies
This page is made to support newbies. =By Pure= Being a newbie is good, since you can make up a new experience in a certain game. However, there can be certain struggles which keeps your ends untied. This page is going to teach you strategical supports to avoid a "hellish" experience. Aiming Aiming is the most crucial aspect of playing the game. It requires a tremendous amount of concentration to aim at your opponent. But sometimes, Aiming can be a little hard, so here a few tips on how to aim like a boss : * Account for the player's movement ----> If you find yourself fighting with a player much faster than you or flipping often, they can be a little tricky. And it can be a little envious to see others being able to hit them despite of speed. Here's the magic trick ; Account for the player's movement. Do not directly aim to them your bullets/projectiles as it comes a time they will pivot onto another direction. Shoot them to the area of the next location of your opponent. Example: Player A goes to left, Player B shoots left, Player A receives 78% of the total damage of Player B's bullets. Choice of Spells There are a wide variety of elements to unlock, as well as spells to use. At some point, you may realize "Why am I so terrible at this?". Wanna know how? * Choose spells that you're comfortable with. ----> Don't force yourself using the same spell you're a little uncomfortable when using. Do not envy other users being so good at it. Get a spell you feel like using and then start out the battle. But make sure it reaches your standards or else you rather get punished hard. Example: Player A can't aim Water Beam but he can aim Incinerating Burst better. He chooses Incinerating Burst instead. Note : '''In spite of that spell either dealing low damage or does not have stun, it's okay as long as you feel better using it rather than using a strong spell you're not comfortable with. '''Timing Timing is one of the most crucial aspects of the game. They always go with Aimin. Timing skills require the concentration of defusing a bomb, at some point. Just like Aiming, always account for your opponent's movement because they can be smart enough to avoid your projectiles. * Time your opponent's movement. ----> Timing can be hard if you don't know how. However, it's similar to Aiming. All you need to do is time for your target's movement or else you will be the prey of a predator. Example: Player A shoots lands an AoE to the right, Player B goes right. Player B receives 100% of total damage of the AoE Player A landed. In Survival Mode Survival Mode is a mode wherein you have to attack hordes of a variety of monsters in different levels, each giving their significant prize for killing them. Here are some pro tips on how to get rid of a nuisance experience. Choice of Spells Choose spells that do high damage. These spells can be better killing hordes of multiple monsters and proceeding to the next wave. Also choose AoE spells that have big range. Avoid using these spells under certain circumstances : # Poison Needles : Only affects one monster unless killed # Water Dragon : Does lots of damage to one monster only # Vine : Does not pull monsters and does not heal # Rocks Avalanche : Scattering Projectiles(occasionally) and affects one monster (unless scattered) # Contact Spells from Any Element : Affects one monster only and can distract you from the outer danger # Vine Trap : Does little damage and affects one monster # Skeleton Grab : Only affects one monster # Genesis Ray : (same as above) # Shockwave Halo : Does nothing # Corrosive Stream : Does damage to one monster * Note : '''Although Magma Drop (contact spell of Lava) can do splash damage, it can still put you to danger. I recommend you using these spells as shown below : # Great Fire Blast : High damage, burns # Water Stream : Decent damage # Spore Bombs : Heals for up to 1000 or above if shot at a huge horde # Rock Fist : Stunning damage # Wind Tornadoes : Multiple damaging, stun # Wind Ascend : Perfect for stalling monsters and combo initiation # Scorching Basalt : High damage, scorching burns # Incinerating Burst : High damage + stun # Perilous Hail : Pushes away monsters in case of low health # Nature's Essence : Combine with Wind Ascend for extreme damage # Plasma Missiles & Plasma Ray : Burn damage and decent destruction # Luminous Dispersion : Stalling monsters # Vigor Gyration : High damage # Vitability Abolishment : Chain mail effect # Essence Relegation : Combine with Spiky Shield and Wind Tornadoes for devastating damage # Gravitational Exertion : Decent damage with stalling effects # Gravity Globe : Perfect for high damage, pushes away monsters with damage # Auroral Blast and Orbs of Enlightenment : High damage # Amaroutic Lambent : Fair damage and stalling effects # Somber Brisk : Poison effect # Murky Missiles : High damage # Deprived Eradication : Health-leeching + Damage # Void Bomb : High damage # Horrifying Heads : Destructive Damage + Healing # Skeleton Swarm : Extra damage dealer # Bloodcurdling Blast : High damage + Freezing Effects # Holobeam : Super Damage # Rainbowifier Maximizer : Effects # Gamma Surge : High damage # Warp Bombs : Sticky Damage # Ash Pulse : Extreme Destruction + Scattering Projectiles + High Damage all in one # Blue Arson : Healing + Burn # Holy Dash : Fair Damage + Burn # Polar Projection : Multi Beam Damage # Light Emission : Stalling Effects + Long Transport # Gleaming Borealis : Trapping monsters # Empyrean Rain : High damage # Concentrated Blast : High Damage + Knockback # Consecutive Explosions : Controllable + High Damaging # Explosive Leap : Stalling effects + Low Damage # Combustion : Can still steal projectiles from other elements and do high damage # Chaos Zone : Controllable + Big Range + High Damage # Space-Time Rupture : Multiple Damaging # Order Break : Knockback + High Damage (depends on distance) # Refraction : Stalling Effects + Fair Damage # Soaring Upheaval : High Damage + Mobility # Formidable Roar : Fair Damage + Stalling Effects # Acid Rain : Fair Damage + Poison Effects # Septic Splatter : Mobility # Sewer Burst : Powerful at later times # Divine Arrow : Extreme Damage + Knockback # Flash Slash : High Damage + Mana Steal # Sticky Barrage : Fair Damage + Immobilizing effects # Spitting Slime : High Damage + Immobilizing Effects + Attacking Slimes # Slimes Buddies : Slime Attacks + Small Damage + Health-leech '''Time Management ----> This aspect is very important in Survival Mode. Once you get to kill all monsters within the assigned time limit, you can proceed to another wave. However, there can be a few little casualities which can be a little bothering, especially low mana and stamina. * 'Don't wait for your mana to go up ' You can make various combos to fight off hordes of monsters in the game, which can be both time-consuming and mana-consuming. Once your mana goes down quickly, ''RESET. ''Don't wait it to fill up because it will waste atleast 8 seconds of your time. Using Flash Slash can also remedy this issue. Example: Player B uses HoloBeam + Quill Daggers + Space-Time Rupture, consuming 1100 out of 1500 mana. He resets so he can be able to attack again.Category:Tips